


Scattered Night Sky

by wolfgun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Just a sort of light inkling of Kirugon, M/M, just something to hold me over, not really explicit and not long either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua snickered as he thought about his friends being like the stars—he knows he had compared Gon to the sun; so others would be stars—but now, he stared up at the full, round moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Night Sky

Killua sighed softly, breath billowing out around him. It was a cool autumn night; one of the ones that was approaching winter, but still had the lasting freshness of summer. The warmth was fading, slowly, into nothing.

He was sitting on a rooftop of the tallest building in the city; town; whatever, it’s not like he’d stay here long enough to care. Though, when he would be walking out of it, he was sure he’d remember the name of the place. The place where he and Gon parted.

Would that bond fade to nothing too? He already was forgetting how it felt to be warm.

He immediately pushed the thought out of his head. There was no way—no way in _hell_ he’d let that happen. He bit his lip and glared at the stars; those faraway, distant stars. They twinkled coldly at him, and he was sure by now Gon was probably that far away. It seemed like it.

Would he continue to be that far away? Would he grow even further—

He shook himself. It had only been a day or two—no, it was two; he remembered because Alluka dragged him outside into the marketplace twice. Her curiosity was insatiable, and thinking about her he felt himself relax a bit. He had Alluka now. That’s right. And he wouldn’t truly be alone anymore; he needed to abolish that idea from his head—completely destroy it.

Even though he and Gon had parted ways, he was sure they’d still be friends even if it took them twenty, no, a hundred more years for their fates to cross again. Gon, and Leorio, and even Kurapika, who Killua was sure had problems of his own. Alluka was here with him. His dear, beloved, darling little sister. And he wouldn’t forget the rest of his friends, like Palm, who helped him when all he saw was a gaping hole in front of him.

This time, when he breathed out, he smiled at the stars softly.

He didn’t think they looked so cold anymore. Because even at this distance—even if he can’t feel their warmth from all this way, it would be hot if you travelled to them.

Killua snickered as he thought about his friends being like the stars—he knows he had compared Gon to the sun; so others would be stars—but now, he stared up at the full, round moon.

Even as the sun shines in day, the moon dominates the night.

Or, in simpler terms; it was time for Killua’s own story to unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, yeah, and I'm shit.  
> I'm not neglecting my other Kirugon I swear, I've just had a lot going on; there's a bunch of stuff happening such as school and other things and I feel if I write that I won't do it well...  
> So have this short, slight Kirugon.


End file.
